Art
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Fratley and Freya agree to model for an artiest they met at a party. They have no idea though that the artiest wants them to model naked together, let's see what happens!


Art

I do not own the Final Fantasy series it belongs to those guys in Japan.

Warning this story contains strong sexual content anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now.

Freya and Fratley had just gotten back home from a party together. It had been a wild night, of drinking singing and dancing. The two of them had had a ton of fun together. The party though had drained them of all their energy and now they all just wanted to get to bed. Fratley and Freya clumsily staggered into their bedroom and collapsed on the bed that they both shared. They had been together now for two years since Fratley had lost his memory.

He still hadn't gained it back and sometimes that caused Freya to feel great pain. Yet they had managed to make their relationship work because they loved each other. Also even though they had been living together for a year now; they had not made love yet. The concept of sex before marriage was unheard of in Burmecian culture. The idea of two Burmecian living together though was acceptable as long as they were going to get married some point in the future.

Freya and Sir Fratley did plan on getting married. They just didn't have any sort of date set or anything. They were just taking every day as it came. Fratley yawned and put his arms around Freya. The two of them cuddled and while they were cuddling Fratley whispered, "Does it bother you that I still don't have my memory back?"  
Freya replied, "It's painful, but at the same time I enjoyed falling in love with you all over again."

Fratley kissed Freya's forehead and said, "I'm sorry that I've caused you pain."

"It's okay, I'm just glad were together now and never will be apart again."

Fratley and Freya kissed loving and then fell into a nice deep sleep together. It was almost afternoon when they awoke. The moment that Freya woke up she leaped out of bed and said, "My goodness I didn't realize that we slept so late."

Sir Fratley yawned and got out of bed and said, "What are we late for exactly?"

"Do you remember that artist we met last night?"

"Didn't you say on the way home that she liked like her mother was a mop and that she had to be the weirdest Burmecian to have ever lived and that no man will ever marry her?"

"Oh my goodness I can't believe I said such things."

"Well we did drink a lot."

"Yeah we did anyway she asked us if we could model for her and I said yes."

"Weren't you drunk when you said that?"

"Probably, but a promise is still a promise."

"That's true; I hope she doesn't have us do anything weird though"

"I'm sure she won't; anyway let's eat a quick meal and go."

Fratley and Freya had quick, but filling brunch and then sped out of their house. They left in such a hurry that they didn't change their clothes from the night before. So Freya was still wearing a nice blue silky dress that covered everything, but her arms and Fratley was still wearing a nice red vest and pants. These were the best clothes they owned and neither of them were looking forward to going to an art studio where they could get pain on them. But a promise was still a promise.

The artiest Fratley and Freya were going to see was named Miss Madhouse. That wasn't her actually name though she had just changed to Madhouse because she thought it made her sound like a real professional. Anyway when Fratley and Freya got to Miss Madhouse's house, she quickly led them to her art studio. It was big and there were tables covered in paint cans, brushes, paintings and easels everywhere. Miss Madhouse had Fratley and Freya stand with their backs against a nice white wall in the only clear part of the room.

She sat down on chair in front of her easel with her pant bush in her hand. Fratley and Freya stood nice to each other and waited for Miss Madhouse to give them instructions of some sort or something. Instead she just played with her paint brush and stared mindless into space. Fratley broke the silence and said, "So Miss Madhouse do you just want us to stand still here?"

Miss Madhouse suddenly snapped back to reality and replied, "Oh no I need you to do a few things for me in order to make my dream masterpiece a reality. You can start by giving each other a very deep loving kiss."

"Freya and I have never kissed in front of anyone, it just isn't proper."

"Just pretend I'm not here then okay?"

Freya blushed and gently stroked Fratley face and said, "It's okay it's just a kiss, besides I don't think we should ever turn away a chance to show how much we love each other."

"Your right my love."

After Sir Fratley said this he and Freya shared a beautiful loving kiss together. They embraced each other as they kissed and forget that Miss Madhouse was watching them. When they finished kissing they kept on hugging for an entire minute. The moment their hugged ended Miss Madhouse clapped her hands together and said, "That was just perfect, oh the two of you really love each other!"

Fratley replied, "Yes we do and I actually feel kind of glad that we finally got the chance to show it to someone."

Freya held Fratley hand while saying, "Yes that was very nice, what do you want us to do now Miss Madhouse?"

"I want you both to kiss each other again, then Fratley I want you to take your shirt off."

Fratley and Freya both blushed a bit and kissed lovingly once more. When their kiss ended Fratley took his shirt off reveling his mighty strong arms and chest that had three long and yet kind of beautiful battle scars on it. Freya was greatly happy with the sight of her beloved Fratley's bare chest and strong arms. Still the sight of his scars made her feel a little sad.

So Fratley gave her a brief kiss to cheer her up, Freya put her hands on Fratley's naked chest and the feeling of his heart beat made her happy. When their kiss ended Miss Madhouse smiled at them and said, "That was wonderful, now I need the two of you to get naked for me."

Fratley and Freya both jumped in the air and shouted, "What?" together at the same time. Miss Madhouse stood up and said, "The two of you agreed to model and I need you to model nude. Now strip off your clothing and kiss and feeling each other up. I want your nipples to be hard as rocks Freya and I want you're your penis to be just as tall and mighty as your sword Fratley."

Fratley shouted, "No, to be naked outside anywhere, but a bath or bedchamber is unheard of! We cannot do this it is dishonorable!"

Freya said, "I agree with Fratley, it just wouldn't be right for us to do this."

"But, but it's art ….whaaaa. "

Miss Madhouse burst into tears and Freya and Fratley felt awful that they had made her cry. So they talked about it some more then held hands again. Sir Fratley then spoke for both of them and said, "We have decided to do what you ask of us."

Miss Madhouse wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Really?"

"Yes, but if we feel uncomfortable or to embarrassed you must let us put our clothes back on and not cry again."

"Deal, now let's make art!"

Freya and Fratley stood face to face blushing madly. With shaking hands they undressed, Fratley pulled his pants down while Freya removed her dress. The two of then stood before one another naked for the first time in their lives. Freya saw that Fratley had a huge erect seven inch long member that it was big pink and proud.

Fratley saw that Freya had two nice round breasts and a beautiful vagina and he could see her folds and her pink slit. The two of them blushed in both embarrassment and arousal than kissed each other lovingly and passionately. Fratley put his hands on Freya's nice soft breasts and their tails twitched in delight. With every squeeze of her breasts Freya just felt more and more aroused.

Fratley flicked both her nipples with his thumbs until they became rock hard. Then he kissed both of Freya's nipples and gave her bottom a nice firm squeeze. Freya moaned in pleasure and grabbed Fratley might penis and felt it pulse in her hand. Freya gave Fratley's penis three quick strokes. Fratley rubbed Freya's belly and a bit more than his hand touched her womanhood and felt her heat.

Fratley and Freya kissed once more and then Miss Pervert Freya lay down and spread her legs apart. Showing her round pink vagina opening; Miss Madhouse than told Sir Fratley to gently stick the tip of his member inside of her; Fratley did what he was told and stuck the tip of his penis inside of his beloved Freya. She was already so wet that some pre cum leaked from her vagina opening and covered the head of Fratley's member. The pleasure that Fratley and Freya felt was just amazing!

Fratley grabbed Freya's breasts and rubbed them together while gently sticking more of his member into her pleasure cave. Freya moaned in pleasure as her pre cum covered the entire head of Fratley's penis. As for Miss Madhouse she felt so aroused that she started touching herself a bit. Freya and Fratley shared a loving and deep kiss; Fratley wanted the thrust his member all the way inside of Freya's warmth and Freya wanted to have him all the way inside of her. They didn't care that Miss Madhouse was watching them they were to aroused to be embarrassed; they just wanted to be one now. But they couldn't become one because they weren't married.

Freya felt a pleasurable heat building between her thighs while Fratley felt a pleasure in his penis. They need to cum, but unless he started thrusting inside her right now that wouldn't happen. Both Freya and Fratley started to cry and Miss Madhouse noticed this and said, "What's wrong guys?"

Freya was feeling too much pleasure to speak, but Fratley after kissing her tears away said, "You've made us so aroused and put us in a position where we must have sex! But it would be dishonorable for us to do that since we're not married!"

"Oh boy I'm sorry about that, wait I got an idea. My brother is a priest I'll go get him right now!"

"Wait you can't have a priest see us like this the shame will be too great!"

"Oh don't worry he won't see you."

Miss Madhouse bolted out of her house and returned a few moments later with her brother the priest who was blindfolded. He was very confused about this and said, "Dear sister what is going on? Why I'm I blindfolded? Are we going dragon hunting again?"

"Nope brother I brought you here to marry these friends of mine. You see their families have a blood feud and have forbidden them to marry. So they need to marry in secret and keep their identities secret as well. So they want you to marry them blindfolded."

"This is highly irregular, but who am I to get in the way of forbidden love? Fine then I will marry them now and conduct a one hour wedding ceremony."

"An hour, they to leave now the city now and come to a better place; so you can you give them the short version?"

"How short?"

"Shortest you got."

"Okay, I declare the of you now joined in body, mind and heart from now on for the rest of time. You may kiss each other now as husband and wife."

Freya and Fratley smiled in happiness and then Fratley slid his member all the way into her warmth and broke Freya's hymen ending their innocence while they kissed.

Miss Madhouse smiled at them and said, "Now brother I need you to go now while I say my goodbyes to them. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay just don't take me dragon hunting."

Miss Madhouse's brother than left her house and removed the blindfold when he exited her front door and went on his merry way. Fratley waited until Freya had gotten use to his big member before he started gently thrusting within her. Freya moaned in pleasure as Fratley thrust into her and her wetness covered his member.

Miss Madhouse watched the two of them make love, she gently masturbated to them and that just made Fratley and Freya even more aroused. After Freya got use to him Fratley thrust into her with everything he had. He cupped her breasts while sharing a loving kiss with her. The pleasure kept on building and building until they finally had their release. They both climaxed at the same time and felt pleasure course through their whole bodies. Miss Madhouse climaxed as well and fell down on the floor.

When Fratley and Freya were done cumming and the pleasure left them. They kissed lovingly and said I love you to one another. Miss Madhouse than got up, wiped her cum off her hand and said, "Now that was art!"

_Ten months later_

Fratley and Freya were going to see a great work of art that Miss Madhouse at the royal palace. It was suppose to be revolutionary. All their friends where there and so were all the members of the Burmecian royal family and every other important person that lived. Miss Madhouse smiled at everyone and said, "Ladies and Gentle man I am happy to say that Freya and Fratley the models for my great work of art are in the audience tonight, I wish to say that I thank them a lot for making my dream a reality. Now here it is the greatest work of art ever!"

Miss Madhouse than unveiled her painting which was the biggest painting ever. It was a painting of Freya and Fratley having sex while Miss Madhouse masturbated next to them. Freya and Fratley both blushed in shame and suddenly the priest, Miss Madhouse's brother walked over to them, he only had one arm now and he used it to take a sip of his beer while saying, "At least she didn't make you two try to hunt a dragon!"

The End


End file.
